The Spells We Cast
by Sanoru
Summary: Inuyasha has finally lost something that he can never get back...Maybe then his elder brother might come along and gain something he's always wanted. Oneshot, SessKagInu sort of. Not very fluffy, just slightly cute.


**A/N :** Once again, this is a re-revision of a very old post on my other account and I guess really hope you enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime for that matter… but I will one day.. hopefully.. maybe..

Also keep in mind Sesshoumaru is most likely quite out of character… I'm not so great at this so bear with me.

**It is a one shot just to let you know…**

**The Spells We Cast**

Tonight was a night, like no other, or at least that was what it seemed. It was the night of Kagome's eighteenth birthday and the silver, shimmering moon was dancing around casting dark shadows upon the still lake she had seated herself by, an outlying distance from camp. She had been feeling almost disconnected from the rest of the group for the last few days, and she found that she required some time alone to reflect and think things through. This had just seemed to be the perfect spot. Lately, she had been having re-occurring dreams, and when she woke up, they just vanished and she was never able to grasp the meaning and events before they slipped away.

"Kagome-Chan, what's wrong?"

She whipped around to see bright, emerald-green, puppy dog eyes staring up at her with an un-guarded look of concern.

"I'm fine Shippou, I was just thinking that's all."

She saw the disbelieving look thrown at her, but he let it slide and for that she was thankful.

"Lets head back to camp Shippou, Inuyasha will throw a fit if we don't get back soon."

She couldn't help but chuckle at her last sentence, the hanyou could be so predictable at times. And wouldn't you know it, as soon as she had set foot in camp, a red-clad, angry, half -dog demon, grabbed her by the arm and growled out something she couldn't quite understand. She somehow knew that this time was different then the others.

"What took you so long! You were supposed to be back an hour ago! You're too damn weak to be wandering around in a demon-infested forest! What were you thinking?"

She opened my mouth to say something to defend her position but the hanyou kept talking and said something that cut her deeper than any knife or sword could ever have.

"Kikyou wouldn't have done something so stupid, but wait, I wouldn't even have to worry about Kikyou!"

She attempted to hold back the tears, but she knew her strength of will wouldn't last too long. It wasn't something that should have pierced her so hard, but she had had enough, It was always about Kikyou. She turned away, intent on heading home and quickly dashed into the forest cover.

She heard a faint, "Kagome," but there was no way in hell she was going to face Inuyasha at the moment.

"SIT BOY!"

She took security in knowing he was subdued for at least a little while, when she heard the large, crashing sound, followed by a string of curses that would for sure bring horror upon any house-wife and mother.

She almost let out a whoop of glee when she saw the outline of the only route home, the well. She had her legs dangling on either side, so she was straddling it, and she was about to jump in when she felt a rather large, clawed hand wrap around her forearm and pull her off the well so she landed unceremoniously on her behind.

"Owwwwww..." She whined as she rubbed her sore counterpart, "That really hurt you know!"

Her ears picked up on a low whisper that sounded like a deep chuckling, that wasn't Inuyasha! Her head immediately snapped up to glance into the golden eyes of the imposter.

"Sesshoumaru," She managed to breathe out with surprise, fear laced through-out it, "What brings you here?"

She figured it was an innocent question, but she found out she was wrong when she felt his good hand enclose itself around her neck and lift her off the ground. Don't get her wrong though, she wasn't exactly scared, but she was getting close to it as every second passed.

"Please let me down now, if you are not planning to kill me." she choked out after feeling his grip on her neck start to become slack.

He set her down quietly and removed his hand off her slightly swollen throat. She rubbed it sub-consciously trying to make the pain ebb away at least a little. She looked up at the silent youkai and was filled with a newly discovered anger.

"What the hell was that for!" She demanded as she turned and poked him hard in the chest, avoiding his pointy armor.

"You could have killed me! And obviously for some reason or another you choose to spare my life!" And Kagome, being Kagome, couldn't stop there.

"Look here pal, you owe me an explanation or just kill me now!"

She didn't know what made her say that but she knew that if she was to die, She would die fighting until she breathed her last breath. She just couldn't take it anymore, in his silence, She thought about all that Inuyasha had said to her, and she just snapped.

"Look at me when I speak to you, _Sesshoumaru-sama._" She growled out in her own sarcastic way, "Leave now, and I will not alert Inuyasha and the others to your presence."

He turned and looked at her, but in that infuriating way where he looks at you down from his nose. The way the snobby aristocrats looked when they thought they were too good for something. She hated him. She hated him for being free of the emotions that plagued her. She hated him for being able to look so beautiful no matter how wounded, dirty or moody he got. She hated him for all the nights he, himself had caused her to lose sleep and doubt herself. All of a sudden all her dreams came back to her and it all clicked. Ah Ha! They were all about him! She remembered a few of the dreams and couldn't help but blush. I mean no wonder they caused her to lose sleep. And with Sesshoumaru? She shuddered at the thought, but she couldn't help but take a quick up-and-down look. Well, there could be worse she thought, placing her hand on her chin in deep concentration. Actually he is kind of hot when she thought about it. Here comes another blush, she thought before she turned and faced away from the lord of the west to hide the fine shade of pink she was sure she was sporting.

"I will not leave wench, and you will not turn your back to me!"

She felt a hand curl around her shoulder and next thing she knew she was against a fairly large tree dangling once again from her already sore neck.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" She screamed at him as she felt his hand grasping tighter at her throat. Any tighter and her neck would snap for sure! She felt tears squeezing out of the sides of her eyes and no, it was not because she was scared, it was from the loss of air.

"Do not speak to me like that insolent bitch!"

He snarled at her and for a moment she saw some foreign emotion flicker in his eyes. Well, that was a start at least, even if it was anger, and directed at her too on top of that! Why doesn't she just learn to keep her mouth shut!

He leaned closer towards her and she began getting nervous. What was he doing?

"Why does such a creature as you plague my every dream?" He asked in a voice that sounded full of wonder and bewilderment, "How come Inuyasha's wench has become the object of my desires?" His face loomed over hers, even closer than before...It almost looked like he was battling whether not he was going to kiss her or kill her. She was pretty sure it was the latter.

'But Wait!' Kagome felt like an ice cold bucket of water had been dumped on her head. So she wasn't alone on this! Just then she dawned on what he had said about her being Inuyasha's wench.

"I am not Inuyasha's wench! I have a name! It's Kagome! Come on say it with me, KA-GO-ME!"

She eeped and quickly shut her mouth trying to avoid any more pain where her neck was involved. She realized that during their short chat he had set her back on the ground.

"Okay...Ka-go-me," he said as if feeling the name on his tongue, "I have come to see what kind of spell you have cast upon this Sesshoumaru."

She had to hold in a giggle when she saw him puff his chest out when speaking about himself, it wasn't like he didn't purposely, but it was still amusing. It was just so...cute was the best word to describe it. She shook her head as if to shake out those ridiculous thoughts. Sesshoumaru was not cute to say the least. Handsome maybe. Hot even. Downright Sexy. Hell yeah. The miko continued to shake her head. This was Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands, Inuyasha's evil older half-brother, and the one who had tried to kill them constantly throughout the years. She could find him attractive though, right she thought as she stole another glance at his rather muscular chest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I can assure you that this Kagome has not cast any spell on your Sesshoumaru's person." She retorted trying to hold back another giggle that threaten to consume her.

She could tell that Sesshoumaru was not amused and she thought she saw a flicker off mischief and a twitch at the corner of his lips. That's not right, she told herself silently. The day he showed any playful emotion was the day that Inuyasha confessed his undying love for Naraku and Kikyou married Miroku. Obviously that wasn't going to happen in this life-time. That was until she felt an arm against her shoulder that gave a slight push which sent her into the chilling water below.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" She screeched as she landed in the water face first. She swam to the surface and climbed onto the bank as soon as her already numb body would allow it.

Where the hell did the water come from? She looked around and realized during their exchange, that they had made their way towards some sort of lake or pond that was quite a bit of a distance from the well.

"Thhh-at, waaaa...wasn't fuuuhhhhunnnnnyy..." She stated between her chattering teeth.

Sesshoumaru realizing that he may have over done it, after all she was a human, kneeled down beside her and handed her his overcoat to change into. She didn't know the reason behind this playful yet kind side of Sesshoumaru but she knew she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and accepted the cloth, slipping it over her shoulders still watching him for a reaction. She turned tomato red when she caught herself staring at his perfectly muscled chest again only this time not covered and turned a bit to look at the stars. She was still confused about the turn of events on this night, but she knew one thing. She felt safe and calm around him where she knew she should in all actuality fear him. Why? Even she couldn't answer that, he had tried to kill her only god knows how many times! She tensed when she felt him wrap an arm around her small shoulders and prop his head on the top of hers. What was going on!

"Kagome..." She heard it as she yawned, all of a sudden extremely sleepy. So the last few nights without sleep had finally caught up on her, ne? She knew it was probably dangerous to fall asleep so close to an unpredictable youkai such as the great western lord but the only thing that registered in her sleep deprived mind was the soft thump of his heart and warm, welcoming aura circling around her, keeping her out of harm's way. She quickly let herself succumb to the well-needed slumber and passed out utterly dead to the world.

It was that moment that made history. Glancing black and forth, sensing no other animal or demon was around the stoic lord did something that would have made Inuyasha shit his pants. He smiled. Not just a half smile or a smirk, but a genuine, sincere smile.

He kissed the unaware girl on the forehead and held her tightly against him for a few seconds. He took one deep breath of her hair and set her down on the ground still wrapped in his white, silky shirt. He shook his head at her and leaned down giving her a short, sweet peck on the lips before he vanished into the night. Just before he walked away, he took one last glance at the girl and his eyes softened. She had curled even more into his shirt if that was possible and had such a content smile on her face, that it made him hopeful for a better future containing her and him of course.

"You have cast a spell upon me, Kagome, but it was one you never intended to." He whispered to her and he trudged towards the sun that was starting to rise above the mountains. He thought about the long journey ahead and hoped that his future contained the time-traveling miko.

"I'm not finished with you yet, wench." He grinned as he disappeared over the hill, knowing full well what she would have done to him if she had heard his words, "And that's one of the main reasons I love you."

A little later on a disgruntled hanyou came upon the small miko wrapped in his half-brother's garments. He knew that he had lost his chance with her it was after all, his fault, and he had also seen part of the scene between the taiyoukai and the miko a few hours before. He knew his brother would be good to her despite their family feuds and that their love would be strong. He touched her cheek lightly and smiled a sad, lost smile before he picked her up and jumped away, heading back towards the village where he knew the others would be waiting.

He didn't know what the future would bring but one thing he knew. Kagome would be his best friend no matter what and would stay by his side till the end. She deserved this happiness, at the very least.

**A/N:** SOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? What did you think? If there are any spelling mistakes please tell me 'because my spellchecker isn't always properly functioning.. I accept flames but other nicer reviews are more welcome! lol anyways I had to get that out of my system so here it is... I am currently thinking of storyline for my other stories but until then sorry! Thanks for reading!


End file.
